User blog:Bush Medicine/COLLEGE AU
Alright, so I’m planning another Alternate Universe. This time, it involves the users. A college AU! Anyways, I will be doing this instead of the Steven Universe AU (It’ll come someday, no worries!) The whole idea revolves around a university (Someone better help me with a name please.) and it’s students/staff. Currently, the only User ideas I have right now is going to be listed in its separate list! So basically, if you wanna throw in your character design (or if you wanna add on) please comment! Streams? I will be doing Join.Me streams to do requests of drawings of the AU. Sometimes, they may be NSFW, but it depends on the requests. I will say that they may contain TRIGGER WARNINGS. Requests I'm willing to do *Humor *Short Comics *Gore *Some NSFW things (Like Suggestive Imagery, and probably something further than that, but it's really something I'd be in the mood to do.) *Sad *Fluff *Romance What I'm NOT willing to do *Guro. (If you don't know what it is, good.) *Complex Comics *Any kind of kinks that I get squeamish with. I'm sorry, I have limits. *ETC. Characters TheVinnyLord: 'The headmaster of the entire university. He is known to be strict, but also lax. Some students are intimidated by him, mainly because of his power. '(if Vinneh wants to add on to his section, he has full right to. ) South Ferry: 'The vice principal, per se. He is next in power, next to TheVinnyLord. He’s not as intimidating, and is known to be straight forward and kind to the students. '(Same goes for Ferry. Please add on!) 'Bush Medicine (AMO)- '''AMO is one of the many students in the University. She had gained a scholarship to enter, and is trying to get a PhD in the Medical Field. She is 19, and does an Art club for her extracurricular activity. '''Experiment- '''One of the Police Officers. ''"He's 20, he's been to the military, but has retired and joined the police force. Hes nice enough to let students out with a warning. He always carries a weapon with him." ''Written by Experiment. '''TonicHedgefox- '''Tonic is a freshman who joined the University, hoping for a degree invovling computers. '''Bolt-Weed- '"One of the most crazed students, Bolt is often mis-understood. Ask him a question and he will pretty much never stop talking until you leave about the main topic. He's also known to bite those who anger him so hard that their bones are pulled out." (Bolt-Weed typed this, so kudos to him.) 'Fuzzy Pop- '"I would have used a scholarship I'd be new to teh college I'd be intellegent depressed and would be the least popular kid in the school and I would probabaly (my character here x3) be at the top of the class? and i would attend art clas." (done by Fuzzy Pop) 'ManinBlack007- '"Another one of the crazy ones, Manin is always either really serious or really silly. A video game, movie, and book fanatic,he secluded himself to the stuff, only having a select few friends. He is hoping for a Video Game Making degree." (Also done by ManinBlack) Head-canons Head canons are ideas you interpret in the AU, like for example, AMO likes to sing by herself in her free time, because it’s not stated in the canon, it’s your head canon! "Perfect comeback from when students say 'My god...' or some related form of that. TheVinnyLord says 'I'm yo god now baby.'" -TheVinnyLord Category:Blog posts